The Party
by indiegal
Summary: Harry is having a birthday party. Guess who turns up?


The Party  
  
I don't know where all these stories keep coming from! *sigh* If only they were good! I'll call it a side-effect of the exams – anything to keep from history revision!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Harry Potter's 16th birthday. And, for the first time in his entire life, he was getting ready for his birthday party. As it was his 16th, Sirius had turned up and threatened to turn Uncle Vernon into a marshmallow unless the Dursleys went away and left Harry to have a birthday party. Unsurprisingly, they had agreed and were now enjoying a quiet weekend in the Lake District. Harry wondered if they'd have any nails left at the end of it, or if they would have all been bitten off at the thought of young wizards and witches running around the house.  
  
Harry had decided, with the help of Ron and Hermione, to have a fancy dress party based around the theme of Muggle media, like books, television shows and films. Harry had dressed up as Dangermouse, his favourite childhood cartoon character, by using an awful lot of white face paints, an eyepatch and a lycra bodysuit. Ron, for some reason best known to himself, had dressed up as Mr Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. He was all dressed up in the suit, and Bill had helped him add sideburns that came to halfway down his cheeks. It didn't really suit him, and he didn't look much like Mr Darcy, but Harry thought it was highly amusing and so didn't say anything.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Harry, almost squealing with excitement, ran down the hall to answer it. Opening it, his eyebrows knitted together and he looked over his shoulder at Ron for help. Ron shrugged.  
  
"Erm, Hermione?" Harry tried. When the thing on his doorstep bleeped what sounded like a yes, Harry asked, "Erm, what exactly are you?" The things arms came up and lifted off what appeared to be its head. Hermione shook her hair out.  
  
"Honestly Harry, can't you tell?" When Harry's face remained blank, she sighed. "I'm a Dalek, Harry!" Harry giggled.  
  
"A what?!" asked Ron. Hermione started to explain in a long-suffering voice as Harry headed back to the kitchen to continue cooking. Just as he was putting the cheesy tortillas under the grill, the doorbell rang again.  
  
"I'll get it!" he yelled, rolling up his sleeves and thinking that maybe he should have done the cooking earlier. Or ordered in. Ron and Hermione, who had started out into the hall, headed back to the front room and picked at the cheesy nibbles Harry had put out on the table. A moment later, Seamus walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of gold hotpants.  
  
"Kylie Minogue?" Hermione guessed. Seamus tutted and flicked his hand at her.  
  
"No! I'm Rocky from the Rocky Horror Picture show, actually!" he corrected her.  
  
"Easy mistake to make," Ron teased, taking another handful of the cheesy things, which were proving quite addictive. Hermione walked over to the stereo and turned it on, putting Ron's new Weird Sisters Cd on. She considered turning it off again when Seamus started dancing, but left it on. Again and again the doorbell rang, until all Harry's friends, save the ones he couldn't invite for various reasons, such as the fact it was full moon and other such reasons, were there. Just as they were getting up to go through to the dining room to eat, the doorbell rang again. Harry frowned, then immediately relaxed his face in case he got worry lines in his face paint.  
  
"Who on earth could that be?" Harry muttered to himself. Ushering his friends into the dining room, he checked they were all there. He didn't notice anybody missing. Maybe it was a delivery or something. Harry chuckled at the thought of a delivery man meeting Dangermouse when the door opened. Closing the dining room door behind him, he went to investigate. No point in scaring him more than necessary, he thought with a wry grin. Harry opened the door. Vincent Crabbe was standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Crabbe?!" Harry exclaimed, confused. The boy on his doorstep chuckled.  
  
"No, no, Potter! This is a fancy dress party, after all!" The boy smirked.  
  
"Malfoy?!" 


End file.
